Teen Titans Paintball
by Spartan Ninja
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy buys paintball guns and stuff for the Titans when they have nothing to do. The ultimate super hero paintball fight. Story better than summary. Slight AU but nothing extreme. Oneshot. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, it is owned by DC Heroes and Cartoon Network. I also don't own a paint ball gun, though I wish I did. I don't know exactly how paintball works, so if I'm wrong about something, I'm sorry. This story is a one shot (hopefully), so don't ask for another chapter, because I won't make one unless I think I should. It's also AU, as to explain Terra's presence with the Titans. Onto the story.

* * *

Things have been pretty dull lately at Titans Tower. Most of the villains in Jump City have been dealt with while the rest have been quite lately. This has left our favorite Super Hero team without anything to do.

Currently, in the main room of Titans Tower, Robin was at the counter cleaning his utility belt and everything in it, Cyborg was on the couch playing his favorite robot fighting video game on the main screen against Terra, and was somehow getting creamed for the fiftieth time in a row, and Starfire was feeding Silky some strange purple goo with a spoon. Raven was in her room reading one of her magic spell books and Beast Boy, well no one knew where he was, being preoccupied with what they were doing.

After he lost to Terra, again, Cyborg finally gave up, seeing how his score was hopelessly low compared to Terra's. "How do you keep beating me," Cyborg asked the blond earthmover.

"Beast Boy taught me," She replied.

"That isn't possible, BB's never beat me before."

"Beginner's luck,"

"For over a week, I don't think so."

"Whatever," she said, not wanting this to turn into a full-blown argument like what happens between Cyborg and Beast Boy whenever he wants to cook vegetarian food for everyone. "Speaking of Beast Boy, where is he?"

Robin looked up from his belt and said "I don't know, haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Same here," said Cyborg, switching the screen from video games to regular television. "And I doubt Raven has. She's been cooped up in her room all day."

Everyone turned to Starfire. She looked up at them. "I think he said some thing about getting balls of paint," she said in her ever-innocent voice.

"Paintballs. What's Beast Boy thinking of doing with paintballs," Robin said. For once, he couldn't figure something out.

As if on cue, Beast Boy came running in with bags filled with different colored paintballs and six paintball guns. " Dudes, and Dudets, have I got something for us," he said in a loud voice. Everyone there gathered around Beast Boy as he put the bags down.

"Uh BB, what's with the paint ball guns," Cyborg asked, slightly scared of where this might go.

"Well, I've noticed that everyone's been bored around here with most of the villains behind bars and all. So I thought that bringing something different for us to do would be exciting."

"And the first thing you thought of was paintball?" Robin asked.

"No. My first idea was a prank war, but seeing how my last prank went horribly wrong," thinks about motor oil balloon incident as he looks at Starfire, realizing what he meant, "I decided against it."

"So this was your second idea?" Terra asked.

"No. My second idea was trying to start a band."

"What's a band?" Starfire asked, confused at what this Earth word meant.

"A band is a group of people who make music," was Robin's response.

"Yeah. But then I thought… Well you don't want to know what I thought," Beast Boy said, shuddering.

"So this was your third idea?" Cyborg asked, worried about how many bad ideas Beast Boy thought of.

"No. My third idea was-."

"Okay we get it," Robin said, cutting Beast Boy off before he could continue with his list of bad ideas. "So you went out and bought paintball guns."

"Yep, and paintballs. So what do you guys think. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Sure," Robin said, eager to do something besides cleaning his utility belt.

"Better than getting my but whooped in video games," Cyborg said, glancing at Terra.

"I'll give it a try," Terra said.

Starfire was the last to respond. "I don't know." She said "I don't wish to hurt you guys."

"Don't worry Starfire, the worse we'll get are a few bruises, its not like were up against another crazy villain," Beast Boy said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay. Let me just put Silky down for a nap." And with that Starfire got up to leave. "Should I get friend Raven to join us?" she asked.

"Sure," Beast Boy said, turning to look towards Starfire. "She'll probably join if you ask." And with that Starfire left the room.

"Plus her room creeps me out," He said to the other Titans. He turned to face Cyborg "You remember the last time we went in her room."

"As I recall you two only went in there once," Robin said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but that was enough to keep me out from now on," Beast Boy said, remembering going into Raven's room and that creepy mirror of hers.

"What happened in Raven's room," Terra asked.

"Lets just say she has issues with her father and leave it at that," Cyborg said, knowing neither he nor Beast Boy would want to retell that misadventure.

"Okay," Terra said, still wanting to know but knowing she shouldn't ask.

"Okay, while Star gets Raven, lets get ready," Beast Boy said as he went into one of the bags and pulled out six paintball guns. "There's one for each of you, so take which ever one you want." Each Titan there took one of the guns. Beast Boy then put the last two on the counter for Raven and Starfire. "And here's your paintballs," he said as he reached into the other bag for six cases of paintballs. He gave a red one two Robin, a yellow one to Terra, a blue one to Cyborg, and kept a green one for himself. He then put the orange and purple ones by the two guns on the counter. "There are more in the bag, in case you need them." Beast Boy started to load his gun and the others followed suit.

When they finished, the doors opened and in came an excited Starfire and a seemingly reluctant Raven.

"Fine Starfire, I'll join you guys, just quit dragging me," she yelled at said Tamaranian.

"Sorry friend," She replied.

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy and said, "I think I just might enjoy this." This, of coarse, scared the shit out of Beast Boy. The way Raven looked at him looked like she was going to go for him.

"So these are ours," Starfire said as she picked up a gun and the case of orange paintballs.

"Yep, orange for you and purple for Raven," Beast Boy said with anticipation for the coming game.

"So what are the rules BB," Cyborg asked.

"Simple," Beast Boy said in a calm voice, "The entire tower, island, and bay around it is fair territory and you fight until you decide to give up or your opponents give up. Besides that, there are no other rules"

"Okay, so what about teams," Robin asked.

"Oh, oh, can I be on Raven's team," Starfire asked like a kid wanting to answer a question in class.

"Uh, okay," was all Beast Boy could say.

"I'm with B," was Cyborg's response.

"Robin, Terra," Starfire asked, wondering whose team they'd join.

"I'll go with BB and Cy, k?" Terra asked Robin.

"Fine with me. So I guess I'm with Starfire and Raven," he responded.

"Okay lets get this show on the road," Beast Boy said.

"Uh when should we start?" Terra asked, causing Beast Boy to stop in his tracks.

"Ten minutes to spread out, then we start," was Robin's response.

"Okay then, lets move out team," Beast Boy said as he continued. Terra followed him out of the room, with Cyborg trailing behind them after putting the spare cases in his chest drawer.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Come up with a game plan, then hit them fast and hard," was Robin's response. "Okay, now here's the plan." And with that they huddled together as Robin explained the plan.

* * *

Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg somehow ended up in Cyborg's room. While there, Cyborg started to work on his right arm.

"Yo Cy, what are you doing," Beast Boy asked.

"I'm rigging up my sonic cannon so that it shoots paintballs instead," he replied.

"Yikes, I'm glad I'm not on Robin's team. I wouldn't want to have to face that," Terra said

After five minutes, Cyborg finished, his right arm looking exactly the same except for the paintball holder that was now on top.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said in his before-a-fight voice. They started towards the door.

"They should be coming any minute now," Terra said as they left the room. And sure enough, they soon heard the voices of the others down a turn in the hall.

"Cyborg, get ready to test that thing out," Beast Boy said.

"Quiet B, you'll give us away," Cyborg said. And with that, several red paintballs flew a few inches away from Cyborg's shoulder. The three teens turned towards the source of the shots, and sure enough, there stood Robin and Starfire just ten feet away from them, guns ready.

"Get down," Cyborg shouted as he prepared his sonic cannon. Beast Boy and Terra dropped to the ground as he prepared his sonic cannon. Robin and Starfire stood wide eyed as they watched Cyborg fire dozens of blue paintballs. They jumped down a side hallway just as the balls reached them. They avoided most of them, but just as Starfire jumped, she got hit in the leg, causing her to fall and drop her gun.

"Starfire," Robin yelled as he watched his teammate fall. Cyborg stepped forward towards Starfire as she went to get up and get her gun. Cyborg raised his cannon again to her and she looked up at him wide eyed. Then, out of the ceiling through a black portal, Raven came through half way, pointing her gun at Cyborg's back. Both Terra and Beast Boy jumped a bit back when they saw this.

"Uh, Cy," Beast Boy said, startled by Raven's sudden appearance.

"Raven now," Robin shouted. Cyborg realized just then that Raven wasn't with Robin and Starfire when they saw them. The realization came a little to late thought, as ten purple paintballs hit Cyborg in the back. This caused Cyborg to stumble forward, giving an opening for Robin to fire, which he did. Twenty red paintballs hit Cyborg in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Raven then came the rest of the way through her portal and landed in front of Cyborg, but before she could fire again, a hail of green and yellow paintballs flew towards her. She barely had time to put up an energy barrier before she could be pelted. She started stepping back towards Starfire, who had gotten back up and had her gun in her hands.

"Darn it," Terra said as Beast Boy's and her shots hit Raven's energy shield. Cyborg regained his senses and started firing again as well, but took aim at Robin instead of the girls since he wasn't behind Raven's shield. Most of the shots missed Robin as he skillfully dodged them with his ninja like reflexes. However, several hit him as he did a back flip, causing him to fall, leaving him vulnerable to more shots by Cyborg. Lucky for Robin, Raven moved in front of him with her shield to block the shots.

"We need to get out of here," she said to her teammates. Starfire nodded as she helped Robin get up. When he was up again, they ran back down the side hallway. When they were far enough away, raven followed suit.

"They're running away," shouted Beast Boy, still taking aim at Raven.

"But where to?" questioned Terra.

"That hall only leads to the staircase to the roof," Said Cyborg.

"Why would they go up there?" asked Terra.

"You got me, it's a dead end."

"Lets follow them," Beast Boy said. And with that, they went down the hall to follow their teammates/opponents. When they got to the stairs, they heard the door to the roof close.

"You're right Cy," Beast Boy said as they started to climb. When they got to the top, they opened the door to the roof, but saw no one.

As they stepped out, Cyborg voiced the thoughts on everyone's minds. "Where'd they go."

Suddenly, purple, red, and orange paintballs started to fall from the sky and hit the ground in front of them. Cyborg dived to the left while Beast Boy and Terra dived to the right. The paintballs hit right where they were just a few seconds ago. The three of them looked up to see Raven flying on an energy disc and Starfire flying with Robin gripping one of her arms to keep him from falling. All of them had their guns at the ready.

"Aerial attack," Beast Boy shouted as they turned in the air to face them again to make another run. While Cyborg and Terra found cover, Beast Boy was stuck in the open. He started to run down the length of the tower's roof as he was fired on from above. He then turned into a horse to pick up speed with his gun in his mouth, then a gazelle, and finally a cheetah as he slowly managed to pull away from the hail of paintballs from above. Then he slowly neared the edge of the roof. Terra and Cyborg came out of hiding to see what happened to Beast Boy. They saw him as he was heading for the edge. Then he jumped.

"No. Beast Boy," Terra yelled, thinking her best friend had just jumped to his doom. Cyborg just stood there, jaw on the ground in shock at what Beast Boy just did. They also saw the others as they looked over the edge to where Beast Boy fell. But then, over the edge came a giant green pterodactyl with a paintball gun in one of its feet. Both Terra and Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief at seeing this. It fired on the others, causing them to turn tails towards Terra and Cyborg. When they saw them coming, they stepped out of cover and fired on Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Seeing that they were being fired upon in the front and rear, they flew over the side of the tower. Beast Boy landed by Cyborg and Terra and motioned for them to hop on his back with his giant head.

"Don't ever do that again Best Boy," Terra said in a half serious, half playful voice. Beast Boy shrugged, or at least what you could call a shrug from a pterodactyl. He then took off to follow the others over the edge. They found Robin and Starfire standing in front of the tower. Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg fired on the two, causing them to run towards the bay. As Beast Boy brought his team close to the ground, Terra asked, "Beast Boy, let me down." He, of coarse, complied with her, flying slow and close to the ground for her to get off. When she did, she used he powers to lift up the earth she was standing on, allowing her to fly on her own. They soon caught up to Robin and Starfire with their backs to the bay. For some reason, their guns were gone. Beast Boy landed, allowing Cyborg to get off his back, and turned back to normal, both with guns at the ready. Terra stayed in the air in case they tried to fly away.

"Hey where are your guns?" Cyborg asked.

"They broke when we dropped them on flight down," Robin said in a calm voice despite being trapped unarmed.

"What?!? Not cool man. I spent two hundred bucks on each of those things," Beast Boy cried out.

"Sorry friend," said Starfire.

At that moment, Terra noticed that Raven was missing again. "Hey, where's-."

"Raven, now," Robin yelled.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared above them. While Terra, Beat Boy, and Cyborg looked up, Starfire grabbed Robin and they flew out from under the portal. Then, hundreds of red, orange, and purple paintballs shot down on the three. Despite their best attempts to get away, they were painted head to toe with red, orange, and purple paint. Robin and Starfire flew back to the area of the paintball barrage followed by Raven through the portal with her gun as well as Robin and Starfire's. She tossed there's to them when they landed and they brought them up to fire when. Then, with no hope at the moment, the three painted teens then dropped their guns and raised their arms up in defeat.

"We give up," they said unison.

"Lets get you guys washed up," Robin said. And with that, they headed back to the tower.

* * *

They were back in the main room after everyone got washed up.

"That was fun," said Starfire.

"I must admit it was interesting," Raven said.

"We should do it again sometime," Robin said.

"I'm all for that," replied Cyborg.

"But no roof diving, okay Beast Boy," Terra said to her friend.

"Okay. Sorry about that," Beast Boy replied. "But it worked at the moment."

"Yeah, but you still lost," Said Robin.

"But next time we'll win," Cyborg replied.

"But not today, okay," Terra asked.

"Okay," everyone replied in unison. And with that, they all headed to their rooms to rest after such an exciting day.

The End

(hopefully)

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is to short or has any errors, but I was rushed a little because it got late and I still lack a beta reader. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. I allow anonymous reviewers. And if you liked this check out my profile for other stories of mine. Thanks.


End file.
